


This Lovely Box

by withinthisstonethesky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Love, M/M, Restraint, medium wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinthisstonethesky/pseuds/withinthisstonethesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas almost thought they were done but Dean and Sam have other plans.</p>
<p>Part 5 of "After the Box."</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Lovely Box

Dean bites down, feels Cas writhe underneath him, “My very own ‘Angel of God’,” he chuckles, and Sam grins at him and reaches into the drawer beside the bed, pulling out a bottle of lube and handing it to Dean. Cas gasps when he sees it saying, “Um, not sure if I’m ready for that… but, but I can try.”  
Dean clicks his tongue, “Nah, wouldn’t wanna rush you, love. This is for me.” He lubes up his fingers and reaches behind himself with one hand, slowly fucking himself and working himself open. “Mmmmhhnnn… that’s nice,” he moans, still straddling the rock hard Cas.  
“Damn, I never get tired of seeing THAT!” Sam adjusts himself so his erection isn’t completely crushed by the squirming Cas on his lap, who is uttering some lovely turns of phrase in Enochian. Then, “Dean, I need to touch you,” Cas says, dead serious, looking Dean straight in the eye.  
“How’s this for touching me,” Dean says, and, looking straight back at Cas, he slides Cas inside him in one long stroke, sitting down right to the hilt and beginning to rock. “Haven’t changed a bit, you slut,” Sam growls, somehow restraining Cas with one giant arm and stroking himself with the other.   
“Not a slut anymore, Sammy, Cas’, all Cas’.” Hearing Dean say that sends Cas into some sort of frenzied squirming fit, it’s pretty obvious that he’s getting a bit overstimulated and it’s, God, it’s AMAZING to watch! But Dean takes pity on his plight, after a couple minutes, slows his rhythm and then stops, “Sammy, I think he’s a little too worked up,” he says, looking down at the sobbing Cas, “why don’t you kiss him like you do and calm him down a little?” Sam immediately stops stroking himself and grabs Cas’ face, pulling him into a kiss. Long and slow and tender, this kiss does exactly what it’s intended to do and Cas’ breathing slows. When it does Dean begins to slowly rock on him again. Sam breaks the kiss and goes back to stroking himself and Dean takes his place kissing Cas.   
“There you go, Baby, take me nice and slow. So good, oh, you’re hitting me just right,” Dean murmurs into Cas' mouth and keeps rocking, if anything somehow taking Cas DEEPER. He slowly builds up speed “My love, my Cas, my only…” He grinds down on Cas, loving having his own angel to play with. This has been way too long in coming, and, speaking of coming… He nods to Sam and Sam releases Cas’ arms. Cas immediately grabs Dean with one hand, pulling him into a lustful kiss, and with his other hand strokes Dean. The second he touches him Dean’s entire body fills with an enormous tingling heat and Dean comes a few moments later, feeling Cas coming inside him at the same time. Sam gasps out his orgasm a few seconds later, his brew mixing with Dean’s on Cas’ stomach and chest.  
Dean thinks that looks pretty tasty so he swirls his finger around in the mess for a moment and then puts the finger in his mouth. Cas hisses in his breath and licks his lips. “Want some, too, Baby?” Dean repeats the swirling motion and then puts his finger in Cas’ mouth and swirls it around, bending down to kiss him while his finger is still in his mouth. “How’s that?”   
Dean is thrilled when Cas purrs back into his mouth but he hears a slight huff from Sam. He looks up to see that adorable bitchface he has always been a sucker for, “Alright, Sammy, I know you love it, go ahead,” he laughs and Sam grins as Dean leans back, letting him move around to lick the mess off of Cas’ body.   
Dean looks down into Cas’ eyes, which are blown out but still intense as ever. “M’ love, you’re in for one helluva ride,” he says, and, sonofabitch, he means it.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it. I love comments and kudos.


End file.
